Maho Shojo
by Neko-chan14
Summary: Title means "magical girl". Two girls are pulled through a mirror into a world they only dreamed of.


Maho Shojo  
  
By: Neko-chan  
  
Guess what! I've been on FF.N one whole year! 5-19-03 was my anniversary! This got me thinking, it would be awesome to bring back one of my old, OLD fics, redo it, then post it. So, I'm bringing back the first original main girl character, who went by the name Kitty Bell! But I'm adding some stuff to it, but I've always loved this character! I'm glad I get to bring her back. So, without further delay, the chapter and disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kitty Bell/ Catty and Phi Harp/ Kajuen and anything associated with them. Otherwise, it's not mine.  
  
FYI ~ song lyrics ~  
  
-telepathic link-  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a day that people could write poetry about, the robin's egg skies, velvet emerald grass, yet two young girls were inside on this God given day. One had a farmer's tan, brown silky hair, and emerald eyes that made Mother Nature jealous. The other had dark chocolate skin, coal black hair and eyes to match her companion. The brunette looked out the window, a paper with words scribbled on it in front of her.  
  
"Kajuen, what do you wanna do?" the brunette asked.  
  
"I doan know, why you ask Catty?" Kajuen answered.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go walk to somewhere."  
  
"Where to Catty?"  
  
"I'm not sure. . ."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Kajuen got up as did Catty and they walked out of their room. Catty loved to write and be peaceful, while Kajuen loved to draw and used to be in a  
gang. They seemed like complete opposites, but they shared one common  
thing: anime. They were both drawn to anime, peculiarly DBZ and SM. In  
animes everything turned out all right unlike the real world. Catty was different, she heard voices, no, more like songs. She followed the one that  
beckoned her, for it had a strong pull to it.  
  
~ Perfect by nature, ~  
  
Kajuen had no problem with Catty hearing voices; she considered it a special talent. She had her own weird thing: sometimes if she really tried she could move objects with her mind. Catty thought it was neat, so they kept to each other for this reason. Kajuen was like Catty's onee-chan (big sister), for she was always watching over Catty. It was times like these  
when Kajuen worried over Catty the most.  
  
~ Icons of self indulgence, ~  
  
Catty wandered to an old room of the foster care house they lived in. It  
was completely empty except for an old Victorian mirror in the center,  
where the singing seemed to vibrate from.  
  
~ Just what we all need ~  
  
Catty touched the surface of the mirror, confused by it's song.  
  
"Catty?"  
  
"Hai, I'm ok. I guess I'm just imagining things."  
  
Kajuen came beside her and they turned their backs to the mirror for that one pivotal second. If they'd known what was about to happen, then maybe  
they would have run as fast as they can.  
  
~ More lies about a world that, ~  
  
A pair of arms made of liquid mirror slipped from the surface, wrapping themselves around Catty. Catty gasped in surprise as another pair grabbed Kajuen's wrists. They were dragged into the mirror, where they fell into a  
black nothingness.  
  
~ Never was and never will be, ~  
  
~ Have you no shame don't you see me, ~  
  
~ You know you've got everybody fooled. ~  
  
Catty hit solid ground with a thud in front of a palace of some sort.  
Sprawled on the ground like a doll who'd been thrown, she drowsily saw  
shadows cover her.  
  
~ Look here she comes now, ~  
  
~ Bow down and stare in wonder, ~  
  
~ Oh how we love you, ~  
  
~ No flaws when you're pretending, ~  
  
~ But now I know she, ~  
  
The murmurs of voices made her groan to try and tell them she was alive, she was in pain from something. Warm, strong arms cradled her off the earth  
and carried her into the palace, where she slipped into sleep.  
  
~ Never was and never will be, ~  
  
~ You don't know how you've betrayed me, ~  
  
~ And somehow you've got everybody fooled. ~  
  
Kajuen felt and heard concrete slap her in the face. Pain was a brief reminder that what had happened was real. Concern, worry, and fear swirled in her mind and these oriented over one person: Catty. If she could move, she would have. Women, she could hear them, talking and fretting over her.  
She knew that she had to find Catty, somehow.  
  
~ Without the mask where will you hide, ~  
  
~ Can't find yourself lost in your lie. ~  
  
Catty felt her cotton dress slide off her skin, exposing her to the cold air. Her naked form curled up to warm itself up, and once again those arms caught her. She looked up, the world still blurry, and saw what in her most private dreams had always wanted to hold her: her hero Goten. But he wasn't  
real! He was only a hot and sexy anime guy!  
  
"You're. . . you're Goten. . ." she mumbled.  
  
He gently lay her down in a soft chair like thing as she heard the voices from before chatter. A mask had been put around her mouth and nose and she  
felt a water, soothing liquid surround her. The last thing she saw was  
Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta arguing about something.  
  
~ I know the truth now, ~  
  
~ I know who you are, ~  
  
~ And I don't love you anymore. ~  
  
Kajuen opened her eyes and thought she was going crazy, because she knew that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were only cartoon characters. So how  
were they standing and hovering over her?  
  
"You can't be real," Kajuen stated.  
  
She fell into unconsciousness, listening to them chatter away more.  
  
~ It never was and never will be, ~  
  
~ You're not real and you can't save me, ~  
  
~ Somehow now you're everybody's fool. ~  
  
The song belongs to Evanescence. If you want the next chapter, then you'll  
give me a review, that is all. 


End file.
